The Eyes
by AlexJ23
Summary: What happens when Sasuke's body is rejecting Itachi's Eyes, and the only one who can help is Sakura? SasuSaku M - FOR LEMMON PEOPLE


" Sasuke is not okay, I'm afraid his body is rejecting Uchiha Itachi's eyes."

"Can't you do anything about it? Relieve the pain maybe." Said the man with an exasperated voice coming from under his orange mask.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything, but there is someone who might be able to help him. Though, you will have to promise not to lay a finger on her." The other man said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And who might that be?"

"Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf." Kabuto answered on a grave voice, a slight grin visible on his features.

"There is no way she will help, the kunoichi is much too loyal to the village. She might betray information about us to the Hokage." Madara said on a serious tone, glaring at the smirking medic ninja in front of him.

"Well, I trust her; after all, she helped me keep my location secret while helping me heal myself." Kabuto said turning from Madara to look at a Sasuke that was trying not to scream from the horrible pain he was in. "I guarantee on my own life that she is trustworthy, and if you care even a bit about Sasuke you won't be so stubborn and you will let me bring her to him." He looked back at Madara who seemed to be lost in taught.

"Alright, but if she dares try something, she will be dead even before she will be able to touch Sasuke." Madara said, turning away from Kabuto only to go to Sasuke and brief him with the new situation.

XXX

"I don't know what to say Kabuto-san, something doesn't seem right." The pink-haired kunoichi said tapping nervously on the branch of the tree she was standing on. "I really don't think Sasuke-kun would trust me to touch him, he'll probably think I want to kill him or something."

"Well isn't that what you were planning? Miss Haruno?" replied the silver-haired man.

"Well yeah, but still. If I'll go there, he'll be my patient so I won't try something fishy; I don't kill my patients." She replied on a frustrated voice.

"Then that's all there is to say, Madara said you can heal him, Sasuke agreed as well. Besides, if you don't heal him, he'll be left eyeless and his battle against Naruto will be pretty unfair for him. So what do you say?" the man said walking toward her with his hand inviting her to come along.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but if he doesn't stand still can I smack him?" she said giggling while softly passing her hand in Kabutos' so she could come down from the tree to follow him.

XXX

"Madara-sama." Sakura greeted on a polite voice. "Or should I say, Tobi-san…" she continued with a smile on her lips.

"Ah! Sakura, always a pleasure." 'Tobi' greeted back in a happy voice. "Let me show you Sasuke's room, though I have to warn you…" he continued on a more serious voice "If you try something bad…"

"I'll get in big trouble, I know Madara-san. Don't worry, I don't intend on doing anything but heal him so that I can go back to Konoha; I have other patients too." The rosette said on an equally serious voice.

The man kept the corner of his eye on her while going through the vast property of his 'snake whole', leading the kunoichi towards the promised room of Sasuke Uchiha.

XXX

Surprisingly, she didn't seem anxious or scared of being in the middle of Madaras' complex of doom; and when he opened the door to Sasuke's room she didn't seem bothered by Sasuke's death glare, quite the opposite. Madara was the one surprised when Sakura kneeled down next to Sasuke and told him on a sharp voice. _"Suck it up Uchiha, act like a man._" Thing to which Sasuke's reply was a deep growl and another death glare.

"Then I'll leave you kids to it." Madara said going toward the door, closing it with a slam behind him.

XXX

Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes, green chakra starting to glow around them while she concentrated on healing Sasuke's whole body of his injuries.

"The problem is with the eyes, Kabuto can very well handle the rest of the body." Sasuke said with a sharp hiss.

"I'll do your body first and deal with the eyes after, besides, I'm the doctor so stop complaining." She answered moving her soft hands across his chest, action that made him quite thoughtful of where those hands would work better; but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when their warmth disappeared, leaving his chest cold and naked.

"This position won't do if I'll work on your eyes, do you mind if I sit in you lap?" she was looking straight in his black, swollen eyes. He gave her one nod before lifting himself up a bit to allow her do as she needed. When her thighs gently pressed themselves on the sides of Sasuke's lower abdomen, he couldn't help but touch them; going up and up until he was close to her warm center that was softly covering his slowly rising tent.

He was getting aroused by _Sakura_ and he didn't seem to mind it, it was actually what he had expected when he accepted to be treated by her_._ Unlike Sakura, who was now glaring in his eyes, while her hands moved from his eyes to his hands, taking them off their current position. "Wait until I'm done, then your free to get whatever girl you want to satisfy your needs." He gave her a low growl and closed his eyes in a frown when her delicate fingers finally came back to their original task. He would just have to wait until she was done with his eyes, but he wouldn't settle for any other girl, that was for sure.

XXX

It didn't take more than half an hour for Sakura to finally make those eyes work properly, and after she checked one more time she sighed in content and prepared to go; lifting her petite form from Sasuke's body. But unfortunately for her, she found herself grabbed by the hand and thrown back in his lap, this time standing on her bottom while his dark; now fully healed eyes were studying her inch by inch.

" Sasuke-kun… let me go, I need to go back." She said trying to get out of his steely grip.

"Hn." He frowned when her hands started putting chakra in her movements so she could break free by force. It didn't work. He leaned in until they were touching each others noses. "Stop moving." He said closing the distance between them with one gentle kiss over her lips.

Waking up from her trans, she started moving again, trying to break the kiss; this time she succeeded. "This isn't good, we shouldn't-" but she was cut off again by his mouth over hers. Now he was leaning even more, lying her under him on his bed… she needed to do something or else this might end up pretty bad.

With a last sense of consciousness she pushed him using the back of her palms, making him look her in the eyes. "We can't do this, it's not right. Now I need to leave." She said trying to get out from under him, failing miserably.

"You are not going anywhere, you will stay here." He said on a stern voice, pinning her under him using his right hand while paralyzing her with the intensity of his gaze.

"W-Why?" she asked, cheeks flushed with pink and hair ruffled by Sasuke's skillful hands.

"Because… I want you to stay here." He whispered when his mouth covered hers again, tongue licking and sucking on her lower lip this time. The rosette had no chance but to open up to him, he would make her regret not cooperating.

He greedily scouted Sakura's mouth, memorizing every bit of her strawberry taste; an avalanche of pleasure going through his body when she let out a helpless moan. His hands were moving up and down her body, going from between her legs to her beautiful covered chest; he moved his mouth downward, kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving red signs all over it before going even lower.

"Now this won't do." He said looking at her red shirt with a frown before his head lowered, his mouth grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. The feel of Sasuke's breath over her body made Sakura shiver in delight and expectation to what was about to come.

His head stopped over her lower abdomen before going up again with a devilish grin on his face, using his left hand to pull Sakura's top and braw over her head; then going back to kissing and sucking on her hard nipples. He gave both mounds equal attention while his left hand cheekily went down her stomach, going even lower; under her garments, stopping just above her clit, then massaging it slowly.

Sakura moaned louder at the combination of pleasure Sasuke's movements were giving her, thing that in return, made Sasuke harder above her. While his left hand stopped from it's current task, it went even lower, taking Sakura's clothes off fully; then parted her legs while pushing his covered member over her exposed core harshly.

Deciding that her being fully undressed and him still being half naked was unfair, Sakura lazily but skillfully started undoing the tie of his pants, pushing them down. He assisted her the rest of the way, leaving only his boxers on, then going back to kissing her fervently while his wicked left hand slipped one of its slender finger in the middle of Sakura's wet self.

"You're mine, you know that?" Sasuke asked while biting her breasts, now pushing harder into her, with two fingers.

"Y-Yes…" She answered more like a whisper than a statement, thing that didn't go too well with Sasuke's tastes.

"Then say it." He said as he stopped from his ministrations to push his boxers off of him. "Say it." He said making his way in through were his hand once worked wonders to make her feel bliss. She couldn't think coherently, he knew, but he still wanted to hear it from her; he pulled out of her only to thrust hard right back inside, this had her screaming his name.

He kept going out slow and painful, while thrusting hard, violently in; if he kept it like this, neither he or she would last longer.

He felt the coil burning in his lower abdomen and by the looks of it, the exact same thing was happening to Sakura as well. They were truly rocking against each other this time, the pace was fast and painfully pleasurable. With another three hard thrusts he felt his release coming close and giving into it he shouted at her a "Say it God Damn It!" while she screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M YOURS!" before they both let the intensity of their orgasm take over them.

Sasuke was the first one to recover and right after her pulled out of her, he 'dropped' himself on his back with his arms open wide. He expected her to come cuddle with him; but to his surprise it looked as if she knew he wouldn't appreciate something as trivial as cuddling, because she was turned with her back to him.

Normally, if it were any other girl, he would have just turned his back on her or just leave; but coming from Sakura, he didn't like it at all. He wrapped his arms around her waist while covering both of them with the blanket. She turned her face to him and snuggled in the crook of his neck, mumbling something that Sasuke didn't quite get; unlike Sakura, who understood exactly what Sasuke whispered… _"I love you…"_

XXX

Close to the sunrise, Sakura was fully dressed and was ready to leave. She didn't stop to look behind because she was afraid that she would find Sasuke's eyes following her; all she did was give him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving, whispering a soft _"I love you too…"_ before she exited the room.

XXX

A/N: hope you liked it people, my very first lemon : Nod bad for a virgin HEH? :D 


End file.
